


Colonel Bogey March

by Anpwhotep (Yinepuhotep)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Shaggy Dog Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinepuhotep/pseuds/Anpwhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al always had some plan going. This one just didn't work out quite as anyone expected. But at least it explains one version of the song....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel Bogey March

Ba'al looked around the shuttle's cargo compartment and muttered a curse, which was echoed by the four other Ba'als sharing the shuttle with him. The trip into the past had been a gamble, but the wormhole had not let him escape unscathed. While he had made it through the trip intact, the four clones he had brought with him had all been shrunk. Each one stood a mere three feet tall, but at least retained the intelligence he needed for his plan.

"All right," Ba'al said as he looked at the clones. "You know your targets. We are almost in place. I will ring you to your destinations as soon as we are over the target city. Remember, if we succeed at this, the Tauri will have never been a threat, and our domination of the galaxy will have never been challenged. Do not fail."

* * *

"Jack!" Daniel Jackson called as he walked through the door of General O'Neil's office, waving a battered brown envelope. "You have to see this!"

"What is it, Daniel?" Jack asked as he pushed the latest stack of paperwork away with a sigh of relief.

"This came in from the British this morning. I don't know why they sent it to me instead of you, but the contents are fascinating."

"Well, what ARE they?"

"Autopsy reports on some mysterious bodies they found in Germany during WWII. Specifically, a body the Russians found in Hitler's bunker, and two bodies each from Berchtesgaden and Wewelsburg Castle. The photos are the most interesting part of the package."

"Daniel...."

"Here. take a look for yourself." Daniel handed Jack the envelope. Jack shook out the contents and studied the photos for a moment, then looked up at Daniel with a smile.

"So, Hitler really DID only have one Ba'al...."


End file.
